


Doomed to fail

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack gets their ass handed to them, Angst, Character Death, Cheter Lol, Collage is why people die, Everyone is so sassy, Fluff, Gen, Get out of here, Kate tortured squirrels, M/M, Mates, Matt and Gerard and kate are past, Omg Peter you bby come into my buzzom, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, People died because of their love, Pris - Freeform, Sterek if you squint, They are getting married, Victora Argent you big ass hat, Wats Peter and chris's ship name, Werewolves, YOU BETTA FOLLOW DA CODE, You too chris, alpha pack, because of Peters love for CHris, cuz of their love, happy endings, imma crey, omg no, so cute, what a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started well before they knew it could travel so far off hand. It started with an exchange of words ensuring their future and how they laced together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed to fail

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3am. Don't judge me. Tell me if you like it. Thanks!

It started well before they knew it could travel so far off hand. It started with an exchange of words ensuring their future and how they laced together.   
`````   
The day they met, the first day of second grade. Chris wanted to paint, but a boy with soft brown curls was using them. “Hi, can I paint with you?” He asked shyly. The boy looked up at him with the most gorgeous blue eyes filled with curiosity.   
“Sure.” He replied steadily. The strange boy stuck out his hand and Chris took it.   
“I’m Chris.” A wide grin spread on the boy’s lips.  
“Peter.” Chris returned the smile.  
````  
Later that day when they were sharing lunch, small sentences with powerful meanings were spoken.  
“Chris, I’m gonna be honest my parents doesn’t like me talking to other people that aren’t my family.” A frown formed on the blonde’s face, and a surge of unhappiness for that frown filled Peter. “But, if we’re gonna be friends we have to keep it secret because I like you.” And the frown was replaced with a slight upturn to the corners his lips.   
“My father doesn’t like me talking to other people too.” Chris whispered. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them” He threaded his fingers through Peters and gave a short squeeze and let go.  
This was the spark that ignited the fire, causing the smoke to slowly fill their lungs. All of the broken kisses and secret meetings started with this day. So much death was caused. They should feel ashamed, but they really don’t.  
`````  
The secret friendship was going well until the 8th grade when their secrets hung heavily on their shoulders. Peter was going through the pros and cons of telling his best friend of his wolfy problems when Chris came up next to him. “Hey you okay?”   
“I’m a werewolf!” He blurted out and immediately slammed his hands over his mouth and looked at Chris with wide innocent eyes. Chris’s face showed a mix of surprise and awe, nothing Peter expected. There was no going back now.  
“Wait, Really?” His voice was soft. Peter nodded and wolfed out to prove his point. The blonde’s eyes widened and he reached up to touch the brunet’s face. “I don’t care.” Then he promptly tangled their fingers together, not letting go.  
A few weeks later Chris will learn he comes from a family of hunters and how the Hales are very bad people. He sends a message to Peter. They meet up with him at their old spot behind the old bakery. He looks into the eyes he calls home and tells him. Peter steps forward, closing the space between them. They could kiss if they were any closer. “I don’t care.” He whispers and presses their lips together.  
`````   
The first day they have sex was completely undecided. It was their sophomore year in school. The day started off normally. They were in Chris’s house because his family was away. It turned to something different but nice after Peter confided in his boyfriend. “Daniel keeps saying I should date.” Chris looks at him with worried sky blue eyes. “He can keep trying but he’s not going to get anywhere.” Chris surged forward locking their lips together. Clothes were soon forgotten and sweet nothings were whispered to each other. They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and love.  
`````  
The last day before Chris was going to move was the last day for many things. The last day they were going to see each other for a long time. The last time they were going to be happy for a long time.  
“I don’t want to leave.” Chris said as he pressed another kiss to his lover’s lips. Peters arms wrapped around his waist.  
“Well when you’re out of collage we can see each other again.” He replied steadily as he nuzzled into his mate’s neck. They had long ago accepted they were going to run away together, but Peter’s niece and nephew kept him here.   
“Yeah.”  
``````  
Chris met Victoria and it was the end of his world. He had gone to this party to stop his friends from teasing him, but she had handed him drink after drink until he couldn’t remember a reason not to sleep with her. Then she had gotten pregnant and demanded his hand in marriage. He felt wrong, he betrayed the only person he loved. They got married in Vegas. Turned out her family were hunters too. He never spoke to Peter for a long time, he couldn’t face him.  
That was his biggest mistake.  
```````  
Peter had been burned before, but not like this. To feel his mate doing something horrible and then marrying the person he had done it with was the worst thing he ever felt. Why should he feel bad though? They were never meant to be. He was a werewolf and Chris was a hunter. He drank until he couldn’t remember his name.  
`````  
Secrets don’t last forever. Karma’s a bitch isn’t it?  
To have to one person you ever gave your heart to and still are faithful for’s sister to burn your family in their house is just a twist to the knife buried in your back. Having your personality burned out of you isn’t fun at all. His mind caved and he lost all sense. She had ignited the bomb that Chris had built. He had a pull in his gut to kill, avenge his family. To gut the bitch that had burdened him even with this empty hollow heart. He never forgot about the man he loved, but he gave up all sense. One word seeded in his mind, revenge.  
``````  
Chris heard about the Hale house fire when his daughter was ten. He showed no emotion for the next several months.  
```````  
Watching his hand kill all these people was a nightmare. He had no control over his wolf and it scared the crap out of him. He didn’t want this, and he couldn’t stop. Tears slid down his face as he ripped his niece in half. He just wanted to die, but his wolf was having none of that.   
``````  
He heard about the killings in Beacon Hills and he went up to Victoria. He never called her his wife, because she had leached herself onto him forcing her way into his life. She knew he didn’t love her, and she didn’t care. “Let’s go fix the problem.” He said. She agreed easily. He didn’t want his daughter to turn into the monster his family was, but this was a risk he had to take.  
```````  
Peter saw him after he slit his sister’s throat in front of his daughter. He didn’t care he did it though. The young girl looked and smelled like a mix of Him and a person he didn’t know. That made his wolf super pissed, and for the first time Peter didn’t care what he did. He didn’t look at him when he was set on fire. He felt free when his nephew brought his claws down.  
```````  
Chris didn’t see Peter, he saw a monster. It hurt like hell to see what he caused. Some might say Kate did that to him, but he knew better. He knows a man who wants a different life when he sees one, because he is one. He doesn’t blame Peter for killing Kate, she had it coming. She seduced the man’s nephew and burned him and his family alive. She was still his sister even though he never liked her. Most hunters don’t follow the code, he only did for Peter. When he saw Peter burst into flames his heart hurt. It burned as Derek took his last breath. When he got home he felt empty.  
````````  
Peter chose Lydia because she was smart. He knew he could depend on her because she was so insecure about herself. When he came back up from Purgatory he felt reborn. His wolf was tamed and his sanity was restored. There were bigger problems at hand and he knew it. He caused so many deaths and he was going to face the consequences. His nephew won’t trust him, and it hurts to know he took the life of his niece. She never deserved that, and she was one of the few reasons he didn’t commit suicide after Chris left him. He felt a rush of emotion as he thought of Chris. He hoped Chris saw what happens when your anchor is ripped from you. It’s a new start for a broken man.  
````````  
Chris is beyond mad at his father. His father had no right to torture innocent wolves and a human. Above that he manipulated his daughter to hurt them too. The kanima was just fucking great to. Matt was a freaking psychopath that was obsessed with his daughter. Allison regained their friendship after she explained, and she was dealing with her mother’s death on top of that. He felt not even a little sad when Victoria committed suicide, nothing at all. That woman ruined so many people’s lives including his. He had to feel something sympathetic after being with her for 16 years, but all he felt was relief. He didn’t even care when Derek killed his father. Sometimes things are what they are and there is nothing you can do about it.  
`````````  
Peter is surrounded by the pack. They’re all sitting down in the living room of the apartment Derek and him got for the time the Hale house is being reconstructed. They’re having an intervention because for the past week he has been moping around the place and not talking and sassing, as Stiles put it. He is rather fond of Stiles, the pack mom, he keeps Derek in line. They are good for each other, he thinks. “Peter tell us what’s wrong.” He softly says as if it would scare him. His walls go up and he slouches in his seat. This was the week were him and Chris first got together, and he isn’t in the mood for anything. His wolf wants to curl up in ball and eat aconite. His human side isn’t fairing much better, and wants to eat ice cream and have a Supernatural marathon and rant on tumblr about Destiel.   
He sighs and looks up, “None of your business.”   
He expects them to drop the subject, but then Lydia speaks up. “No, you are going to tell us.” She arrogantly snarls in her tone ‘Don’t pull any crap or so help me God’. He clenches his hands into fists pressing his claws into his palm. He glares at them and he can’t take it anymore.   
“Do you know what it’s like to have your heart smashed into pieces and burned to ash-“Derek cuts him off.  
“I do know you know about Kate and what she did to me.” That pisses Peter off even more and it takes all of his will power not to slap him.  
“That isn’t the same. That is sex that was ‘thinking’ you were in love. Derek you don’t understand. I was in love, and he broke my heart in the worst way. I never told anyone about him and it was perfect in our own way. He was my mate. My mate. He knew we were werewolves, and he accepted me. Fucking it hurts every day, to have a piece of myself ripped from me and I couldn’t do anything about it. Kate was the icing on the fucking cake to my insanity, she wasn’t the big reason I started killing. My anchor chose someone else. So fuck off and let me be sad for the rest of the week, because I can never love anyone else and he will never love me.” His voice rose with every word until he was yelling. Everyone looked surprised, and Peter took that as a perfect time to get up and leave. No one bothered him for the rest of the day. In his sleep he felt Chris’s arms around him and the ghost of his kiss.  
`````````  
It was the week he and Peter first kissed, and all he wanted to do was mope. He couldn’t do it or Allison would get suspicious, but at night his felt Peter’s soft hair tickling his face. Tears slid down his cheeks.  
``````````  
It was a year since he died and came back alive. He walked into the front door of the Hale house for the pack meeting. He was surprised to see everyone there including Chris. He put on his mask he had perfected over the years and he was Chris do it to. He walked in a nodded at Stiles who was with Derek now. He was right, Stiles keeps him in line. After a while everyone settles and relaxes except for Peter, but he can control himself. His wolf desperately wants to claim what’s his. He got up after Derek finished the update about the Alpha pack, and said he was going out. When he arrived at the old bakery he went to their spot. He pressed his back against the wall. He misses Chris so much and it’s sad but nice how the feelings never when away. He sat on the ground and began to cry. He wanted to do something to win Chris’s affection. The tears stopped and he stood up and left.  
``````````  
Chris’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Peter sitting down at their spot. He pushed down the urge to wipe away the tears that were falling out of the other’s eyes. He drove away.  
```````````  
Everyone was down and nobody could do anything. One of the Alpha’s had their hand on Chris’s neck. Rage tore through Peter’s body. He jumped on the woman who touched his mate and ripped her throat out. He killed everyone. No Mercy.  
```````````  
There were only a few times Peter ever turned in front of him. When the woman grabbed him, he knew this was going to be one of those times. He saw Peter rip the woman and her pack apart. It was beautiful.  
````````````  
When it was done Peter looked at Chris and expected disgust. He was wrong, he always was. Chris’s face held pure pleasure and he was beaming. He felt the love that was radiating from him. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Good thing everyone else was knocked out or dead. Chris healed the others while Peter disposed of the bodies. Never doubt the power of love.  
They didn’t start their relationship until everyone was healed. Then they gathered the pack in the Hale house, and they were going to ‘come out’ so to speak. They were going to get married. They had decided after the informed each other of what was going on for the past 17 years. Everyone was really confused why Chris and Peter were planning something. They all thought they hated each other. Boy, were they wrong.   
“Dad, why are we here?” Allison asked worry lines on her forehead. He chuckled and he and Peter sat on the couch across from everyone.   
Peter began, “Why do you think we’re here?” God, he loves this man. He was always this sassy. He got into a lot of fights because of it.  
Stiles groaned, “You guy, we don’t have time for this. Are you guys deciding not to kill each other?”  
“Well you could say that.” Chris smirked. Peter let out a loud laugh, and it filled him with fondness.   
“We have a story,” Everyone whined at Peter’s words,” It’s about our childhood.” They all looked at them with new interest.  
“Did you guys have a rivalry?” Jackson asked.  
“No, now let me finish-“  
“Technically you haven’t even started yet” Lydia snaked.  
“Fine we won’t tell you.” Peter said haughtily. They all shut up and looked at him and rolled their eyes. The conversations started back up again. Chris smiled and shook his head. Peter looked at him with desperation for help in his eyes. So he moved closer to Peter and linked their fingers together. They still fit as perfectly as they did when they were kids. Stiles was the first to notice, he looked his eyes wide.  
“Why are you two holding hands?” He gasped. Everyone’s eyes snapped to their hands and then to their faces. Allison and Derek’s mouths dropped open.  
“Well, do you want to hear the story now?” They all nodded at him. “The short one?” They bobbed their heads up and down again. “We met in 2nd grade, we kept are friendship secret. We told each other about our families in 8th grade, and started dating.” He cut off and let Chris take the rest.  
“When I went to college, my friends broke me down and got me to go to a party. Victoria got me drunk and took advantage of me. She got pregnant and forced me to marry her, I never loved her. Allison you’re the reason I stayed with her, she threatened to have an abortion. Kate found out about me and Peter. She took advantage of you Derek and killed the Hales. We’re getting married. That’s pretty much it. I don’t blame Peter for killing Kate because she was evil. She used to torture squirrels. Who does that? Derek I don’t blame you for killing my father, he wasn’t a good father. I don’t blame you for Victoria’s death, she was crazy and honestly I never even liked her. I followed the code and I don’t like anyone who doesn’t.” he explained slowly. When he was done everyone’s mouth were hanging open.  
“Close you mouths you’ll catch flies.” Peter sassed. Stiles snorted and a grin formed on his mouth.  
“Wait, Kate hurt squirrels?” Scott asked his voice full of confusion and concern. This was the boy his daughter chose, great. Everyone groaned and looked at Scott. “What?”   
They held hand s for the rest of the day  
`````````  
Life has a crazy was of making things happen. When you’re meant to be together nothing gets in the way. After all of the thing you go through you don’t acknowledge the bad. You forgive, but you will never forget. You’ve been through secret notes and touches, heartbreak and separation, death and betrayal. None of that matters as much though. So, you don’t touch those memories you store them away in the deepest pit in your mind. You thrive in all of the heartfelt kisses and bone crushing hugs, weddings and children. You wake up next to the person that keeps you going every day. When you have a bad day just seeing them makes you forget why you were mad. Every time you see their face it feels like your falling in love all over again. People might think after all you’ve been through they have it good. But the truth is we’re the lucky ones.


End file.
